


Reconnecting

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: I believe in love series [4]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Gene reconnect with each other six weeks after Molly is born. This goes with my, I believe in love, the thin blue line and my late night with Molly stories. It can be read by itself or you can read all of them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta's so all mistakes are mine.

Reconnecting

Alex and Gene reconnect with each other six weeks after Molly is born. This goes with my, I believe in love, the thin blue line and my late night with Molly stories. It can be read by itself or you can read all of them together. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta's so all mistakes are mine.

Alex and Gene snuggled together as the warm sun filtered in through the curtains of their bedroom window. They'd had an almost quite night Molly had only cried twice during the night once when she needed to be feed and the other when she needed to be changed. And now as they laid there in bed at the moment, the two lovers had more personal concerns in mind.

"You make me so happy, Gene," Alex said softly, her head resting on his chest.

"And you make me happy, Alex, my love," he replied, a hand gently caressing her arm.

Alex's fingers traced over his stomach and lower ribs as she lay there just enjoying the pleasure of their shared love. She loved waking up next to him. Gene inhaled her soft scent while his fingers slid through her hair and touched the back of her head. He loved her so much that nothing or no one would or could keep them apart. not even the women who hit on him or the men who hit on Alex. Her fingers moved lower, past his navel, and then finding his dick, which had already begun to harden.

"Hmmm it looks like you woke up in a good mood, Gene," she giggled, stroking his full length.

"I'm always in a good mood when I'm with you, Alex," he replied, feeling waves of pleasure sweeping through him.

"So I see."

She shifted position, pressing her lips to his nipple while continuing to caress his cock. As she sucked at his nipple, he moaned softly with pleasure. She could feel herself quickly growing very warm and very wet inside her pussy, as her own longing grew still more intense. He wasn't the only one who woke up horny. Feeling his hard, bulging cock in her fingers, she knew she desperately needed it somewhere else. With a sudden move, she slid fully astride him, letting her pussy lips rub over his full cock.

"Oh, yes," she sighed.

"Alex," he groaned, feeling her moistness pussy running over him.

She lifted herself up, feeling his dick moving upward as well. Quickly, his cock found her opening. With a moan of delight, she very gently eased herself down, taking just his the tip of cock inside her pussy. As she repeated the move, he groaned in frustration, his fingers gripping the bed. Unable to take it anymore herself, she pushed herself down forcefully, feeling that exquisite sensation of his warm cock spreading her wide as he filled her pussy.

"Oh, Gene," she gasped.

He sighed with pleasure, feeling her inner muscles grasping him tightly, stroking him firmly. Reveling in the sensation, she sat there, impaled on his cock, just holding him deep inside her pussy. As she could begin to feel his body moving beneath her, she ran her hands up along his chest, caressing his nipples with her fingertips. Bracing her hands, she then very slowly eased herself up while carefully squeezing her inner pussy muscles.

"Alex," he groaned.

Nearly off of him, he felt her rubbing his cock tip repeatedly, nearly sending him over the edge right then. With a grin, she slowly lowered herself back onto his cock. He brought a hand up and took hold of her tit, caressing it softly. Once more, she lifted herself up. When she felt his cock tip nearly pulling out of her pussy, she paused, and then with a cry of purest joy, thrust herself down hard onto his cock, plunging him deep into her pussy and flooding her with overwhelming pleasure. He gasped as warm ecstasy swept through him as well. His fingers pressed into her tits she began pumping wildly above him, moving with a rapid pace on his cock.

"Oh, yes," he groaned.

"Gene... Oh, gods! Yes!"

With her next thrust, he rolled upward through his hips, pushing himself still deeper into her pussy.

"Oh, yes Gene!" she cried.

She was moving still faster, now gasping for breath, and caring only about the incredible warmth he was creating within her pussy. With each stroke, she squeezed her pussy muscles tightly on his dick, trying to keep him deep inside her pussy.

"Oh, gods Alex," he gasped.

"Oh, yes! Oh, Gene! So good Oh, yes"

With each pump of his cock he could feel her approaching the brink, and could hear it in her voice. As she pushed down once more, he grasped her ass with one hand and continuing to caress her tits with the other.

"Yes! Yes! Gene! YES! YES!" she cried, her entire body locking up in orgasm.

Alex," he groaned, struggling to hold himself back as her pussy muscles clamped down on him still more intensely.

Sighing with purest delight, she felt his still hard cock deep within her pussy, straining her tightly squeezing muscles. Quickly, she raised herself up once more, thrilling to the feel of his cock sliding over her pussy muscles, setting her nerves on fire, and then plunged herself down on his cock.

"Oh, yes Gene!" she gasped, resuming her fast pace.

He grasped her ass with both hands, feeling her pump up and down furiously on his throbbing cock, sending intense waves of pleasure sweeping through him. With each motion, he pushed up through his hips to meet her.

"Oh, gods... Oh, Gene... Yes! Oh, yes!"

"Oh yes, Alex," he whispered.

His cock was throbbing wildly as they continued their motions, her body pumping above him. Inside her pussy, the warmth of arousal and pleasure had grown to a blazing inferno as his bulging cock shifted within her pussy, driving her crazy. Harder and faster she pumped atop him, gasping as he pushed up to meet her every thrust, carrying her higher and higher.

"Oh, yes! Oh, gods! Gene! Please! Oh, yes!"

His fingers pressed tightly into her ass as she plunged down on him once more. His entire body quivered and he gasped softly. She pulled up once more, and then drove herself down. As his cock again went deep inside her pussy, she could feel it pulsing and seeming to swell still larger. Just then, she was seized by the force of orgasm, her pussy muscles clamping still more tightly on his throbbing cock which was now spilling his cum deep into her pussy.

"Gene!" she cried, in raw ecstasy.

"Alex!" he gasped.

Their bodies shook and trembled as they emptied themselves, and the force of climax finally released them. She lowered herself onto his chest, delightfully spent, and knowing he was the same. His arms enfolded her while his slowly receding member remained inside her.

"Oh, Gene" she sighed. "I don't think I could ever get tired of that."

"Nor could I, my love," he replied softly.

He kissed her lips, holding her in utter contentment. She sighed happily, enjoying his warmth above her, and returned the kiss.

"I love you so much," she said.

"And I love you."

They laid there for a few minutes just holding each other when they heard Molly cry.

"I'll get her Alex" said Gene as he got out of bed.

He went over to his dresser and pulled out some jogging bottoms out of his bottom drawer. He put them then went to get Molly. When he got to her room he went in and took her out of her crib. He saw that she needed to be changed, once she was changed Gene took her back to his and Alex's room.

"Someone wants to see her mummy" said Gene as placed Molly into Alex's arms.

Alex held Molly in her arms as Gene sat on the bed next to her. They sat like for a while until Molly let out a cry that said am hungry. Gene went to get a bottle ready. After it was done he came back in the room and handed it to Alex so she could feed Molly. As Molly drank her bottle Gene and Alex made plans for the day.

"Let's have a picnic in the park with Sam Annie Ray Maya and Chris and Shaz" said Alex.

"Ok I will call them up to see if they want to come and if they can't then we can just have one with Molly" said Gene.

After Molly was done drinking her bottle Alex got her dress while Gene dress for the day then got dress herself. After they were dress Alex got some food ready to go and Molly's bag all pack as Gene called everyone. Everyone said that they would love to have a day at the park and that the kids would have fun. Later on that day everyone was at the park Alex Annie and Maya had Molly, Rose and Nick and Dean in their prams sleeping as they spread out the blankets and place the food on them. Gene Sam and Ray were kicking a football around as they waited for Chris and Shaz to show up. Chris and Shaz showed up a few minutes later carrying their own small basket of food and a blanket. They sat with the others after they set it up everyone sat down and ate.

After they ate Nick and Dean woke up and cried which made Molly and Rose wake up and cry to. Alex took Molly out of her pram and tended to her. And Ray and Maya tended to their boys and Annie tended to Rose. Gene Sam Chris and Shaz threw away all of the paper plates cups and silverware they used and packed away all of the leftover food back into the right baskets. After the four babies were settle down and back in their prams. The eight adults sat on the blankets and talked for a while.

"I swear when one baby cries they all cry" said Shaz.

"Oh yes Nick and Dean are good for doing that at night" said Maya

"Well Molly only cried twice last night" said Alex

"Really wow" said Annie

"Me and Alex could not believe it ourselves "said Gene

"Wish Rose would do that" said Sam

"And Nick and Dean" said Ray

"How do you guys do it" asked Chris

"What" asked Alex Annie Maya Gene Sam and Ray together?

"Sleep at night" asked Chris

"We just try 'said Gene as the others agreed.

"I don't think I would be able to handle a baby" said Shaz

"You will you're not the first person to say that and you will not be the last "said Alex.

They sat and finished talking for a few more minutes then went home. Back at their house Alex put the food away as Gene took Molly into the living room where Alex join them a few minutes later with a new bottle for Molly. They sat on sofa watching TV as Molly drank from her bottle. Later that night after they put Molly down for the night Alex and Gene went back to their room. They got undress and went into the bathroom and Alex got a nice bath ready for them. Once in the tub they both relaxed letting the warm water settle them.

Today was really good said Alex

Yes it was and this morning was even better said Gene

Alex nodded feeling as his hands slide around her waist and up over her tits. His fingers stroked her nipples, sending waves of pleasure through her and bringing a sigh from her throat. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then softly brushed his tongue along her earlobe.

"Gene," she whispered, as he ran one hand between her legs.

His fingers slid through her pussy lips and into her pussy, sending a tremor through her body. As he worked his fingers deeper inside her pussy while continuing to caress her tits.

"Oh, yes!" she gasped, as his thumb brushed across her swollen clit, setting her nerves on fire.

He pressed his lips to the side of her neck, sucking gently, and then returned to her ear. As he slipped his fingers in and out of her pussy, rubbing her clit and sending her ever higher into realms of raw pleasure, he felt his cock bulging hard and erect, yearning for release. His probing fingers were driving her crazy, filling her with an overwhelming hunger for him.

"Oh, Gene Please!" she cried.

He gently squeezed her tits in his hand while stroking her clit repeatedly. As she gasped and moaned with delight, her trembling body rubbed against his throbbing cock, increasing his own longing.

"Oh, yes... Oh, gods! Yes! Oh! Oh! OH, YES GENE!" she cried, finally soaring over the edge to climax.

He kissed her cheek, while gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Gene," she sighed, aglow with passion and pleasure but her hunger for him not abated in the slightest.

They stood up and stepped out of the tub, letting it drain. Hurriedly, they dried themselves off, all the while kissing deeply and passionately.

"Alex," he whispered.

"Oh, Gene I see you have a problem... a very large problem." She ran her hand along cock as her insides grew hotter and wetter with anticipation.

"I think we need to do something about that," he said.

"Oh, yes. Most definitely Gene," she agreed, leading him back to the bedroom.

He lay down on the bed, and she quickly moved over him. Her fingers cradled his sac while she took the tip of his cock in her mouth, savoring its feel on her lips and tongue as she sucked him repeatedly. He gasped as her lips rubbed across the edge of his cock leaving him trembling with arousal. She pulled back, and her tongue slowly stroked the full length of his cock. When she reached the tip, she kissed it, then leaned down and licked him again.

"Alex," he groaned, as she once more took him in deep.

She loved the feel of his throbbing cock in her mouth, and could taste his fluid on her tongue. Holding him firmly, she produced a long, slow sucking noise as she pulled back over his cock tip. He groaned, and his hand swept over her shoulder. Again she took him in as deep as she could manage; sucking and licking intensely while very slowly pulling back. As he felt nearly ready to explode, she pulled away once more. He groaned in frustration, but soon felt her tongue caressing his sac with feather-light strokes.

"Oh, gods!" he whispered.

He got out her vibrator and began caressing her pussy with it. She swept her tongue over the full length of his cock then hungrily took it back in her mouth. Her lips rubbed hard over the edge of his cock tip, sending sharp jolts of pleasure through him. She could tell he was on the brink, as he was groaning and gasping with every breath, and his entire body was trembling sharply. His throbbing cock was already releasing some of his fluid into her mouth, and she yearned for the final surge of climax. As she bobbed up and down on his penis, several spasms swept through him, filling her with gleeful satisfaction. His entire body thrust up, and her mouth was filled with bursts of his warm cum. When the spasm had past, she pulled back, savoring his taste, and very slowly swallowing it.

"Alex," he whispered.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed in delight.

Seeing her vibrator in his hand, she took it and brushed it across his slowly receding tip, picking up some of his remaining semen on it. She lay down beside him, still holding the vibrator in her hand. He rolled over and kissed her tits, taking her nipple in his mouth and suckling it. As she gasped with pleasure, he ran his tongue over the aroused tip of her nipple, and then sucked it again. Sliding up, he kissed her lips, running his tongue deep into her mouth. Their tongues danced together slowly and passionately. Finally, he pulled back and moved down across her body, planting soft kisses as he went. He brushed his nose through the soft dark curls covering her pussy breathing in the intoxicating aroma of her arousal.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, as he pressed his mouth to her pussy lips.

He drew back and ran his tongue over her soft, wet pussy folds, reveling in the taste of her cum. After licking her once more, he slipped his tongue in through her pussy lips and stroked the inside of her pussy.

"Oh, Gene"

She gasped and cried repeatedly as she felt his tongue penetrating into her, caressing her insides with soft, teasing strokes. Her hand pressed into his head, trying to take him still deeper within her pussy as her hunger grew ever stronger and he carefully avoided the place where she most wanted his tongue's attention. He pressed his lips tightly around her opening, slid his tongue into her pussy, and began to drink her in, attempting to slake an intense and overwhelming thirst for her. She felt him sucking at her intensely, his tongue caressing her and only increasing the amount of cum she was producing. Just then, his tongue brushed across her hyper-sensitive clit, flooding her with an electric shock of pure ecstasy.

"Oh, gods!" she gasped, her body gyrating in response.

He brushed her clit once more, and then probed deep into her again, seeking more of her incredible love cum. His senses were completely overwhelmed by her taste, her smell, and his own tremendous longing. She groaned as he pulled back and gently rubbed her pussy lips with his tongue.

"Oh, please... Gene... Oh, gods... Please!"

His lips covered her opening and his tongue slipped into her pussy as he drank her in once more. Quickly, though, his tongue found her clit, stroking it repeatedly.

"Yes! Oh, yes! So good!" she cried, her body shaking wildly.

He circled her hard, aroused clit with his tongue, drawing more cries of pleasure from her, then pressed his lips tightly over it and sucked.

"Oh, Gene!" she gasped, her body on fire with ecstasy.

With a slow, steady pace, he resumed caressing her clit, feeling her being carried ever higher. He sucked at it once more, and then circled it with his tongue.

"Oh, yes! OH, YES GENE!" she cried, consumed by orgasm.

He pressed his lips to her opening to receive the delicious flood of her cum drinking her in. Pulling back, he took a breath, and then saw the vibrator. He picked it up and gently stroked it along her pussy lips, adding her cum to his own on the damp tip and sides.

"Oh, wow," she gasped.

He felt himself harden once again as he, continued to brush the vibrator over her opening. As she moaned softly, his cock throbbed almost painfully with his hunger for her. He set the toy aside, then moved up over her and kissed her deeply.

"Alex. I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, more than anything," she replied, holding him tightly. "And I need you, so badly."

"I know, my love."

Their lips touched again and they felt energy running between them. His cock found her opening, and he slid himself just inside her pussy.

"Oh, yes," she sighed.

He held himself in place for a moment, and then with a powerful thrust, buried his cock deep within her warm, moist, loving pussy. They both groaned in delight as he filled her up to perfection. Her hands slid over his back holding him tightly, as they fell into a fast, hard pace.

"Oh, Gene!" she gasped, as he thrust back into her forcefully.

"Alex," he groaned.

Her inner muscles clamped tightly onto his throbbing cock while the tingling of energy flowing between them had his nerves on fire. Just rocking back down for the next motion was almost enough to set him off. She felt the same as his cock shifted within her pussy, spreading her inner muscles wide, and stroking her already hyper-sensitive nerves so exquisitely. He pushed back into her pussy, flooding her with overwhelming pleasure and leaving her gasping for breath. She clung to him desperately, wanting to hold him inside her pussy forever. As they moved together, the raw pleasure coursing through him grew ever more intense. He pressed his lips to hers, seeing the happiness sparkling in her brown eyes. With their next motion, he pushed up still harder.

"Oh, gods Oh, Gene Oh, yes Please! Oh, yes!"

Passion swelled within her, with the intensity of a storm. She felt his throbbing cock plunging into her pussy again and again, ever harder, and loved every bit of it. He could feel her whole body trembling as he plunged into her yet again. Kissing her as he pulled back, he thrust up hard, immediately feeling her body lock up in a massive orgasm.

"OH, GENE!"

Her every nerve felt on overload as she clung to him, his body lying over hers, and the warmth of his cock deep inside her pussy. He struggled to hold himself in place and with a powerful thrust, he plunged back into her, resuming a fast pace. She gasped in delight, her inner pussy muscles still grasping him tightly.

"Oh, gods Alex !" he groaned.

Their mouths came together, tongues probing deeply. Deep within, the passion built toward another, still more intense crescendo, as his cock plunged up and down, up and down. One of her hands swept up onto the back of his head, while the other grasped his ass.

"Oh, yes," she gasped, when their mouths finally separated.

"Alex," he groaned.

"Oh, gods... Gene! Oh! Oh, yes! Oh, yes! OH, YES!"

As she soared to climax once more, he hit his own peak, his penis quivering madly as he thrust deep into her, pouring out his cum into her pussy. The climactic spasm seemed to last forever, as their bodies remained locked together and emptying themselves. Finally, they fell limp, clinging to each other, unable to move as they lay together quietly, still intimately and lovingly connected.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed. "That was so beautiful, so wonderful.

"I'm glad, Alex," he said softly. "And I agree. It was simply wonderful."

She kissed him gently, embracing him in her arms. Sighing happily, he returned the kiss. They remained together, unmoving, for another ten minutes, before he finally began to stir, gently slipping himself out of her and rolling off to the side.

"I love you," she said, snuggling closer to him.

"And I love you," he said, kissing her as he took her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

The end


End file.
